Life With Gaara
by Sasuke8097
Summary: So, Have you EVER wondered what life would be like living with Gaara? Well, Sakura found out the hard way. Little did she know that soon, her life would become utter chaos... [GaaSak later on in the fic]
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note: Okay, so 1st off, I've been reading too many off AsianOne's (awesome, may I add!) FanFiction's. How do I know? After reading 'Little Miss Disaster', The whole 'Gaara's obsessed with Green Skittles' idea has been stuck in my head. So, I want you to know that the Green Skittle idea IS NOT MINE! I simply… borrowed it! So, I'd like to give AsianOne credit for her AWESOME idea (that I'm borrowing! Hope you don't mind!)! Okay, so now that that's over with, I just wanna say that this story is COMPLETELY RANDOM! If you hate randomness, then go read something else…And if you're like me, and LOVE RANDOMNESS, then here you go!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Green Skittle' Idea (which I fully give AsianOne credit for. Oh, BTW, the Green Skittle-ness will be in the FOLLOWING chapters!), and I don not own Naruto… or it would be called Sasuke, and Sakura would be living her dream (I hope you know what here dream is, cuz I don't feel like explaining!)! And Naruto… well, he'd have his own Ramen shop, to keep himself busy…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prologue

_Dear Diary,_

_My Life is perfect. No, let me rephrase that: My life WAS perfect. 3 weeks ago, I posted an ad in the newspaper stating that I was looking for a roommate. Well, I think now I'd rather live on my own! My new roomie… Gaara. Gaara of the Sand. Yea, that's about all I know about him, except that he has this thing for Green Skittles…? And I think he might be ADHD, but he's never said anything… Well, now that you know about my sucky life, I gotta go make sure Gaara hasn't broken anything. CRASH! Too late…_

-_Sakura_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Yea, Yea, I know. It's SUPER SHORT! But remember, this is JUST the prologue! It's not even really considered a chapter… is it? Well, I'm confusing myself, so REVIEW!**

**-MoGo**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

**Authors Note: Okay, so here's chappie 1, the REAL start of the story! So, yea. I don't really feel like saying anything else...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto does...), nor the Green Skittle idea (AsianOne does...)!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life!

Sakura watched Gaara as he tore open ANOTHER bag of Skittles. There's nothing more important in life than Green Skittles… according to Gaara. Sakura sighed. _Won't he ever grow up?_

Gaara looked up from his Skittles, to see Sakura staring at him. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "They're MINE!" he shouted, jumping up from the couch and running to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura sighed, resting her chin in her hands. _Well, at least he pays half the rent! _Sakura thought happily. She smiled. _Less outta my pocket!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura knocked on Gaara's door for the 5th time. "Gaara, come on! It's time for dinner! Get out here!" Sakura said impatiently.

"They're mine I tell you, MINE!" Gaara shouted from behind the door. Maniacal laughter was heard, followed by what sounded like marbles spilling on the floor…

A shriek (yes, a shriek) was heard from Gaara's room, before sobbing replaced it.

"Gaara, what happened? Are you okay? Do I need to call 911?" a panicked Sakura asked from the hallway.

"No" replied a still sobbing Gaara. "But can you call Willy Wonka and ask him to make a house call?".

Sakura sighed. "Gaara, for the last time: WILLY WONKA DOESN'T MAKE SKITTLES! WILLY WONKA DOESN'T EVEN EXSIST!" Sakura shouted, frustrated.

Gaara's door swung open to reveal an angry Gaara. "Don't you EVER insult Willy Wonka!" Gaara spat, poking her forehead.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "And if I DO?" Sakura replied.

Gaara's eyes mimicked Sakura's. "Then I'll be forced to engage in combat".

Sakura's eyes were now slits. "Bring it on, Skittle Boy!".

"Then may the power of the Green Skittle be with you" He said, before he started slap-fighting Sakura like a 5-year-old.

"Do you like, WORSHIP those things?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow, still slap-fighting Gaara. "You're gonna get fat and die. All because of a stupid Green Skittle…".

"That's it!" Gaara shouted, before swinging a punch at Sakura. Then, everything went black for a certain pink-haired girl. Uh-Oh. Gaara over-did-it again. Oh well, at least she didn't get his Skittles! Gaara walked back into his room, locking the door behind him. He didn't want to be there when she woke up…

-**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note: Okay, so that was Chappie 1. Hope it's not TOO bad! If you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me too! Oh, and if you hate it, just know that your review will be burned, and used to fuel the grill for dinner tonight! LoL. Just Kiddin! Review!**

**-MoGo**


End file.
